<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Uncharted by Parker_bucky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069418">Uncharted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parker_bucky/pseuds/Parker_bucky'>Parker_bucky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Safety net [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abused Harry Potter, Anxious Harry Potter, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Good Severus Snape, Harry Potter Has PTSD, Harry Potter Whump, Hogwarts Second Year, Hurt Harry Potter, Mentor Severus Snape, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:16:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parker_bucky/pseuds/Parker_bucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been a month since that day in Snape’s office.</p><p>Harry struggles. Severus worries.</p><p>Well, this is harder than he thought.</p><p> </p><p>Note: currently on hiatus. I go to school full time now and I’m in sports so I barely have time to breathe, let alone write. I am NOT abandoning this story. Hopefully I can pick this back up sooner rather than later :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy &amp; Harry Potter, Harry Potter &amp; Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Safety net [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>238</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Twenty seven.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello my lovelies, welcome to part two!! This fic is more based on my personal experience, so the trauma side of things may be seen as strange or different. I’m sorry that the chapter came out later as planned. I really hope you enjoy chapter one!!</p><p>Talk to me on tumblr!: @parker-bucky</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It has been three weeks since that night in Snape's office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reflecting in the month that’s passed, Harry hasn’t seen much of a difference. Every day is the same still, a tiring drag. His grades are dropping, and the bags under his eyes grow more each day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His friends have questions. They have no idea what happened that night, why he wakes up crying out, why he spends so much time in their head of house’s office. They know something has happened, they just don’t know what. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teachers are a whole other story. All of them know and it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrifying. </span>
  </em>
  <span>They look at him like he’s some piece of glass, about to break at any second. They aren’t entirely wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry is trying to pretend all is well, but it isn’t. He knows he can’t ignore this, he can’t just put it in a box and toss it into the deepest depths of his mind. He knows he has to deal with it, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>soon, </span>
  </em>
  <span>because it will eat him alive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It already has. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nightmares are so </span>
  <em>
    <span>real, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he’s convinced that Lockhart isn’t locked up in a cell somewhere in the Ministry, awaiting his trial. Sometimes, he wakes up and he thinks he’s in the room with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes he has attacks. His heart pounds, his breathing stops, and suddenly, he’s in detention again, and it’s so real, </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>real, and he really does think he’s there. When he has nowhere else to go, he goes to Professor Snape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Professor Snape isn’t the nicest man in the world, but he lets him sit in his office to do his homework, and brings him hot chocolate when he’s had a bad day. Those happen a lot more often now. The best thing about him is that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>listens. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He doesn’t think Harry’s lying or trying to beg for attention. He seems to truly care about his problems, and Harry doesn’t quite know what to think about that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry’s noticed a few things about himself these last few weeks that he hadn’t before. He doesn’t eat much, doesn’t talk to anyone except his dorm mates and Hermionie. He could add Snape to that list too. It’s a small one, but small is good. Harry’s never had friends before, and he doesn’t intend to lose them now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He spends the weekend in bed. He skips meals. He refuses to interact with anyone, choosing to be by himself instead. He doesn’t shower, brush his teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Little things bother him. Bright lights, loud sounds, drinking tea, taking showers. It all reminds Harry of </span>
  <em>
    <span>him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Everything does. Blond hair, blue eyes, fancy robes, the smell of peppermint. Even the thought of the Defense classroom makes him want to run and hide in a closet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t know if it’ll ever get better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry writes about his day in a journal. The good, mostly the bad. How he feels, what happened that day. Today’s journal was similar to the others. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>November 3</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Today is Wednesday. I ate breakfast. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t really feel anything. I know I’m acting strange and that this isn’t normal, but what can I say? It gets better? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As soon as classes were over, I went to my bed. I didn’t have lunch, and I took a nap. It was nice. My whole body was dragging the entire day, and I tried not to fall asleep during class, I really did, but McGonagall  caught me. Not that it would matter anyway. I already don’t pay attention. I try, I really do. Something is just...distracting me. I don’t know what, but I just can’t focus. Professor Snape helps me with the lesson in his office after classes. Today I didn’t show up. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wish they’d all stop pushing. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>—-</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“The new dueling club is going to be so awesome!” Draco exclaims, skipping down the stone pathway towards the quidditch pitch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The only reason we have a dueling club is because people are being petrified,” Blaise laughs out, rolling his eyes at Draco’s excitement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Per</span>
  <em>
    <span>son. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Filch’s cat is just that- a cat. And, the person was a Griffindor!” Draco waves his hands about as he speaks, almost slapping Harry in the face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Watch where you’re swinging, mate.” Harry flinches away from the hands flying about. “Besides, the point is that it was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>person, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and not just animals. It could happen to any of us.” Harry mumbles out, gripping his broom tightly. Draco’s previous statement rings about in his mind, making him antsy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was just a joke, mate.” Draco pushes his shoulder against Harry’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but still. You shouldn’t say those things.” He pushes the palm of his hand against the blonde’s shoulder, shoving back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever. Weren’t you supposed to see Snape yesterday?” Blaise asks. Harry stiffens at the comment. The boy knows that his friends are well aware of his daily visits with the professor, but they never poke and prod as to why. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yes. Yeah, just forgot is all,” Harry mumbles out, averting his eyes to the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you see him anyway? Just curious,” Draco questions, pushing a stray lock of blonde hair out of his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Draco pushes. “I mean-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>goddamn </span>
  </em>
  <span>sure</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Now drop it!” Harry shouts, his ears and cheeks growing red with anger. He clutches even tighter to his broom, trying to keep his emotions under control. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, we just want to help, is all. We’re not trying to push you, we just want to make sure you’re okay. We still don’t know what happened, Snape refuses to tell us anything.” Blaise says quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine. </span>
  </em>
  <span>If you really want to help, stop pushing. And get that look of </span>
  <em>
    <span>pity </span>
  </em>
  <span>off your face, that’s the last thing I need.” He sends out his thickest glare, turning around and stomping away. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>—-</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>November 4</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can talk to snakes. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>People think I’m crazy. Maybe I am. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The way everyone was looking at me when I stopped the snake from attacking that boy was terrifying. They were all judging me. If they didn’t know how much of a disgusting freak I was then, they know now. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone thinks that I’m the heir of Slytherin. Maybe I'm as evil as they think I am. I yelled at my friends today, and I do break rules a lot. Uncle Vernon must be right about me. All I do is mess everything up. I deserve to be punished. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span> Why would anyone want to be friends with someone as fucked up as me? No one wants to listen to me complain about my problems. They must think I’m a whiny freak. A whining, disgusting freak that just fucks it up for everyone else. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The new defense teacher Professor Lupin is scary. He acts strange around me. He always asks me questions and watches me do things during class. I keep catching him looking at me when I’m eating dinner. Maybe all defense teachers are bad. I hope I don’t ever have detention with him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I skipped my meeting with Snape again today. I feel guilty for making him do all of this for me. Why should he have to re-teach me all these lessons? It’s unfair to him. He is very nice and doesn’t deserve to have to put up with a freak like me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>—-</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Every night before bed, Harry closes his curtains. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knows his friends would never judge him, and that they’re here to support him no matter what. Harry just finds it embarrassing to be seen sucking on your fingers while you sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After his first detention, Harry found himself with his fingers in his mouth. He didn’t stop. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>it to get through the night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry crawls into bed, closing the curtains behind him. He mumbles out a goodnight before diving under the covers, his fingers climbing up to his mouth. He sucks on them, the craving subsiding. His eyes grow heavy, his body relaxes, and then, he’s asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t last for long. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry doesn’t know how long it’s been since he fell asleep, but he knows it wasn’t long until he was startled awake by an unseen desire to </span>
  <em>
    <span>run. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He hasn’t dreamt of anything, so this feeling, it doesn’t make sense. He gets up, gets a glass of water, and drinks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s become a routine. He wakes up for any number of reasons, gets a glass of water, and sits in the common room until he grows tired enough to fall back asleep. It’s almost...comforting, knowing the soft warmth of the fireplace was always there if he needed it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right now, he seemed to need it more than ever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After his glass of water was finished, Harry was able to crawl back into bed and fall asleep once more. Oddly enough, he did dream. But unlike the other times, he couldn’t wake himself up. The raw fear of the dream grows and grows and grows until it’s so grand you can </span>
  <em>
    <span>see </span>
  </em>
  <span>it, and it gets bigger with moving hands, loud voices, the smell of peppermint-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Harry.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry’s eyes snap open at the sound of a voice above him. He squints, trying to make out the looming figure in the dark. Harry quickly reaches for his glasses, shoving them on his face and sitting up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The figure turns away for a moment, facing towards the blackness beyond his bed. A mumbling of something reaches his ears but enters as a muddled mess. The door opens, closes, and the unseen figure in the darkness is gone. Harry snaps his head back as the </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing </span>
  </em>
  <span>leaning over him reaches their hands out, making him flinch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave me alone! Go away, </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t touch me.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He pushes at the body in front of him, listening as they hit the ground with a grunt. Harry searches the dark for somewhere to run, somewhere to </span>
  <em>
    <span>hide, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but it’s too dark to make out anything, and the person on the floor is getting up again and he has </span>
  <em>
    <span>nowhere to go-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry’s natural instincts kick in and he drops himself to the floor, attempting to crawl under the bed. It’s a bit tight-too tight- but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>has </span>
  </em>
  <span>to fit under there. It’s small enough where no one else bigger than him could fit, so he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>safe. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Safer than he was before. The pit in his stomach grows wildly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How long do I have to hide under here? How long until they just go away?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry’s eyes water at the thought of being stuck down here forever. He vaguely hears the door creak open, the sound three pairs of feet shuffling into the room passing unaware. There’s a deep, rumbling voice, something familiar, but it doesn’t resonate enough for him to pick out who it was. A pair of sock-clad feet approach the bed, the bottom of their gray muggle pants bunching near their ankles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rumbling voice sounds again, and the remaining intruder-along with two others- quickly shuffle out of the room. The door closes, and whoever was here, a man he presumes, falls to their hands and knees to look under the bed, making Harry tense up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They know I’m here. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry, it’s time to come out now.” The dark shape looms near the far right of the bed, the vague outline of a face peeking into view. He shakes his head mutely. “It’s Professor snape, Harry. Do you know where you are?” Harry’s hands curl into the hardwood floor under him, a chunk of wood pushing into his hand, forming a splinter. He takes out a gasping breath, and thinks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What’s going on? Why is this happening? Where am I? I am hiding under a bed, I know that. I’m not at the Dursleys, I couldn’t fit under their beds. There’s no bed in my cupboard. There’s certainly no hard wood floor either. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Today is Friday, November 5. You’re at Hogwarts, in your dormitory. It’s 5:36 AM, and breakfast is in a few hours. Today you have potions class with me, Professor Snape.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man- Professor </span>
  <em>
    <span>Snape</span>
  </em>
  <span>- repeats the words over and over again. Harry takes them in, let’s them soak, and then, opens his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small peak of moonlight shines on the floor in front of him. Professor Snape continues to repeat those words, and Harry nods along. It doesn’t make much sense to him, but somehow, it worked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Today is the present, and it always will be. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello.” Harry whispers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey there.” Snape says back, his voice calm and deep. “Would you like to come out?” Harry turns towards him, his eyes wide. Slowly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>slowly, Harry shuffles out from under the bed, still cautious to the environment around him. “No need to be afraid, you’re safe here.” He reaches the edge of the bed frame and hauls himself to his knees, staring at his Professor intently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pool of anxiety in Harry’s chest is quickly replaced with heavy fatigue, making him slump over. Suddenly, he remembers the figures- his </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends</span>
  </em>
  <span>- that were in the room with him. “Is-I didn’t hurt them, did I?” The professor moved to sit with his legs criss-crossed each other, resting his hands on his knees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are quite alright. How about you? Feeling better?” Harry nods slowly, his head pounding to the rhythm of his heartbeat. “It’s late, we can talk about this tomorrow, okay? I’ve missed seeing you in my office.” Harry’s cheeks blush in embarrassment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- I’m sorry.” He looks down at his feet, watching as his toes curl into each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm. Well, I will see you tomorrow then?” Harry nods. “Okay, up to bed now.” Harry watches as Snape stands up, stretching his arms above his head. Harry follows, climbing into bed and crawling under the covers. He watches the professor turn on his heel to head out the door, a nervous feeling pooling in his stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” Snape turns back, raising an eyebrow. “Can you-well, stay here?” Snape stares at him blankly for a moment before nodding, reaching for the chair by the desk in the corner and hauling it to his bedside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only until you fall asleep.” Harry nods in recognition, rubbing his hands against his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s something you enjoy?” Harry’s eyebrows perk up at the question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Flying, I guess.” The professor leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Close your eyes now.” Harry hesitated for a moment, but complied. “You are safe here. Think about flying, sitting on your broom on a warm, sunny day.” Harry smiles at the thought. “The breeze on your face, the cool, fresh air of spring...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voice quickly fades off as Harry’s limbs grow heavy, the warm feeling of flying filling his senses. He hums in content as his glasses are pulled off his nose and set onto the nightstand. He vaguely hears the scrape of a chair on the door and heavy footsteps walking around the room, the light feeling of flying settling into his bones and sending him off to sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, </span>
  <em>
    <span>piccolo.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Severus lies awake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One hour ago, Severus returned to his quarters to fall back asleep before classes started today. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Let’s just say he’s going to need some strong coffee at breakfast. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Severus, for the life of him, cannot stop thinking about Harry. He knows the boy is struggling, and if these nightmares persist, Harry will have to be removed from the dormitories. Hell, he should be removed now. Severus also knows that Harry needs a stable and nurturing environment to come to terms to what has happened to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry needs someone, and Severus comes to the realization that he is the only one able to give what he needs. He has a duty as Harry’s head of house, not to mention his promise to Lily, to take care of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Me? Nurturing? Likely. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turns to his side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The boy in my quarters? It would be disastrous! I am a terrible fit for the job. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh Harry, what am I going to do with you?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Headmaster's floo signaled an incoming arrival. Severus Snape stepped out from the fireplace and wiped the ash off his robe, dusting it off and hanging it on the coat rack nearby. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, Severus! What a nice surprise.” Professor Dumbledore motions to the chair next to his desk. “Please, sit.” Severus waves his hand and instead leans up against the mantle of the fireplace, his arms crossed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Headmaster,” Snape nods, “I have something we must discuss.” Dumbledore’s eyebrows raised in response. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is everything all right Severus? You seem troubled.” Severus moves his hands to uncuff his shirt sleeve and roll them up to his elbows, the dark mark standing out against his pale skin. He quickly crosses his arms again, signaling his continuation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, it’s about Mr.Potter. You know about his...predicament, and he is not coping well. I suggest he be removed from the dormitories.” Severus straightens his back, rolling his neck with a satisfying </span>
  <em>
    <span>pop!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand, my boy. As his head of house, you are the one to make these decisions. Why, may I ask, have you come to me with this situation?” Dumbledore takes a sip of his tea and leans forward on the desk, resting his hands together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Mr...Harry needs a quiet environment to heal. Any suggestions about where he may stay? Possibly the medical wing?” Severus switches his weight onto his other foot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I have a few suggestions. The best fit may not be something you agree with,” Snape raises his eyebrows, “but it is truly the safest place for him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is it then?” Severus’ eyes narrow in question. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You, of course.” Snape’s eyebrows rise higher than before, the brow barely peeking out from his hairline. “You know I am right, Severus. He seems the most comfortable with you.” Snape shakes his head. Sighing, he picks himself off from the wall and starts to pace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I cannot do this Albus, I am simply not cut out for it. It would be disastrous!” Severus waves his hands about wildly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you know you must. It’s what Lily would want.” Severus stops in his tracks, turning his head wielding a strong glare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-“ he pinches the bridge of his nose with his fingers, sighing. “You won this one old man, but don’t expect this to go well.” Albus shakes his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You and I both know that isn’t true, my boy. Everything will be okay.” Severus checks the clock on the wall, realizing it is almost time for breakfast. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I must go.” He turns on his heel back towards the fireplace, cursing the professor in his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Blasted you!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you guys do the homework?” Draco asks, his arms gripping tightly at the books and parchment in his arms. “I still don’t understand the difference between werewolves and an animagus.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Animagus can change at will, werewolves can not.” Blaze shouts, running up the hallway to catch the pair of boys. “Why do you guys walk so fast?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, says the one who writes so fast that your ink smudges!” Draco laughs, sending a small glare over his shoulder. They turn the corner and enter the entrance hallway near the gates, the halls filled with students and teachers alike. Harry drowns out the bickering from his friends, not particularly interested, much more on his mind than his defense homework.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder if Snape is worried about me. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry stops in his tracks, and suddenly, all the voices around him disappear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A tall, blonde-haired man walks through the crowd of students, his robes billowing behind him. The smell of peppermint hits his nose and Harry gags in disgust, taking a small step away. He’s getting </span>
  <em>
    <span>closer, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and a hand wraps around his forearm and squeezes and pulls and tugs him away</span>
  <em>
    <span>, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>has </span>
  </em>
  <span>to see where he is, he can’t let him out of his sight, because he knows what will happen if he does.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pushes at the hands around his arm, pleading, </span>
  <em>
    <span>begging </span>
  </em>
  <span>for them to just </span>
  <em>
    <span>go away, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but his voice doesn’t work and the blonde-haired man just gets closer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry runs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His feet pound on the stone floor as he heads for the moving staircases, dropping his things somewhere along the way. Not that they’re important. He took a risk losing sight of the man, and he knows he has to find </span>
  <em>
    <span>somewhere </span>
  </em>
  <span>to hide before he finds him. He trips on the last step of the stairs, scraping his hand on the rough dungeon floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t feel it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry quickly gets back up and let’s his feet carry him to the safest place he knows. Once he reaches the door, he opens it without knocking, searching frantically for his professor because </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s coming. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry lets out a sob of panic, the office cold and vacant. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry can feel a chill settle in his bones and he wipes at his eyes, clearing away the tears so he could see to find somewhere to hide. He moves the chair away from the desk to crawl under, pulling it towards him once he sits down. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s coming. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Footsteps echo down the dungeon hallway and Harry bites his palm to drown out the sob climbing into his throat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s going to find me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry closes his eyes and starts to silently rock, hoping, </span>
  <em>
    <span>praying, </span>
  </em>
  <span>that he won’t come in here. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The footsteps stop outside the doorway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry’s stomach drops. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I left the door open. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry sniffles and he’s once more swallowed by the smell of peppermint and strong cologne. He holds his breath as the footsteps enter the room, the sound of a billowing cape flowing about filling the boy’s ears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, the chair pulls out from under the desk and Harry tries to scream but only a small whimper comes out. He pushes himself as far under the desk as he can go, curling up in an attempt to stop him from grabbing him and pulling him out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry, it’s me.” He shakes his head, trying to block out his voice. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>No </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry, listen to me. It’s me</span>
  <em>
    <span>, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Professor Snape.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re lying.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No I’m not, no one bad can come in here, remember? It’s safe here.” The voice says anxiously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s- you’re lying! I know you are.” Harry’s trembling so hard his words slur together, blending into a mumbling mess.” I-you’ve, you always lie, just go away, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look up at me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Look.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry hesitantly raises his head, his glasses fogged with his tears. He vaguely makes out a tall, lanky man, his greasy hair falling in front of his face. Harry scrunches his eyebrows, confused. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See, it’s me, Professor Snape. You’re in my office, how you got in here on your own, I have no idea.” The smell of musk, wood and a light spice starts to mix with the strong cologne and he shakes his head in confusion. “I would never lie to you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry hesitates for a moment. “Professor?” Snape nods in approval. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Want to come out of there?” Harry quickly shakes his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-</span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s here.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>His voice hitches and he pushes himself back into the corner of the desk. “I saw him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who did you see Harry?” Snape had a vague suspicion, but he had to be sure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gilderoy.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry grinds out, digging his hands into his palms. The professor reaches for his fingers and quickly pulls them away, stopping him from reopening the scrapes on his hands. Harry flinches in response, closing his eyes and turning his head away to protect his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, I'm not going to hurt you.” The professor quickly lets go of his hands, taking note of his reaction. He sits patiently, waiting for the boy to relax once more. “Look over here, it’s okay.” Harry shakes his head but his eyes travel up the professor’s face, shining with tears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry, listen to me. He can never enter this school, not again. Do you hear me?” Snape’s voice rumbles out sturnely, trying to get his attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But I </span>
  <em>
    <span>saw </span>
  </em>
  <span>him. You have to believe me!” A single tear rolls down his cheek and he sniffles loudly, squeezing his hands back into fists. He watches as the tall man sits down on the floor with him, squishing himself against his chair to face the boy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you’re afraid Harry, but he can’t be here.” Harry opens his mouth to protest but quickly shuts it as the Professor holds his hand up in protest. “Yes, I believe you, but I think you’re just mistaken. To be safe, we can check. I’ll have the teachers go out right now and during our rounds tonight we’ll be on the lookout. I’ll even look for him myself.” Harry nods, wiping away the last of his tears onto the sleeve of his robe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A hand reaches forward and stops for a moment before landing on Harry’s shoulder, squeezing gently. The hand moves away from his arm and Harry watches as Snape pulls out his wand, a white doe growing from the light coming out from it. Harry gasps in surprise. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr.Potter believes he has seen Gildory Lockhart somewhere on the grounds, I request a thorough search is made by teachers and prefects as soon as possible. I will be out to help shortly.” The doe nods in approvement and whisks away in a storm of light. Harry pokes his head out from under the desk to watch it trot out of the office. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now,” Harry looks back at the professor who is stretching out his limbs, making his way up from the stone floor. “let’s come out of there.” Harry’s back aches in protest as he slowly crawls out, peeking his head over the desk to check his surroundings. “You’re safe here.” Snape motions at the door and it closes softly, the lock clicking in place. Harry shoulder’s sag. The professor pulls another chair around the back of the desk, motioning for Harry to come sit. “Take a seat, I’d like to talk.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry stands up and walks over to the chair, his back relaxing as he sits with a faint </span>
  <em>
    <span>plop! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Has hoists his legs up onto the chair and curls up, his hands wrapping around his knees. The professor leans over with his hands crossed, and taking a deep breath, he starts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you? I haven’t seen you in the last few days,” Harry hangs his head in shame. “I’ve been worried.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I just...didn’t want to bother you, I guess.” Hardy mumbles, resting his head atop his knees and closing his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re never a bother Harry, it’s my job to help.” Harry catches the professor’s gaze for a moment before quickly looking away, embarrassed. “There are a few things we need to talk about.” The boy tenses up. “Last night, your nightmares. Do they happen a lot?” He nods. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve had a chat with Dumbledore.” Snape leans back against the back of his chair. “I- </span>
  <em>
    <span>we </span>
  </em>
  <span>think it’s best that you are removed from the dormitories.” Harry’s head snaps up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” He questions, curling his hands together in fists. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry, you need help. You and I both know that. So, I talked with the headmaster, and we think it’s best if you were to stay with someone else. We have decided, well, on me.” Harry’s eyes squint in suspicion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I- well, are you sure?” Harry bites his lip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I am. Are you okay with that?” Harry nods. “Good. Let’s go to my quarters, I can show you where you will be staying.” Harry watches as the professor stands up from chair, pushing it back under the desk. He slowly uncurls his arms from his knees, glancing around the room for one final check. He stretches his legs and stands up from the chair, a wave of dizziness washing over him. He shakes his head to clear it off and takes a step forward to follow the professor to a door on the far wall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, sir? Where did the painting go?” Harry asks hesitantly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t ask such stupid questions. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I removed it.” He states, opening the door and motioning for him to enter. Harry’s shoulders tense once more as the professor walks in behind him and shuts the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There’s nowhere to run. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s stomach twists into knots. He knows professor Snape is a good man and that he would never hurt him, but he can’t help but feel nervous as he steps into his new quarters. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry and an older man. Alone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knows that it never ends well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When uncle Vernon is home alone with him, he is extra venomous. He hits more, and harder, when no one is there to calm him down. He does so for seemingly no reason, leaving him bruised and bartered in his locked cupboard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had always felt safe at Hogwarts. Hogwarts was his home, and although he was almost killed last year rescuing the Sorcerer's stone, he had always felt more relaxed here. Now, with Gilderoy come and gone, things have changed. He wished they hadn’t. He wished he’d skipped detention to hang out with his friends. Hell, he wished that he never came to school that year. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wished he wasn’t Harry Potter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The voice in his head pushes and ponders, leaving Harry questioning who he could really trust. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There’s nowhere to hide now. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Blue jeans and sweet dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello lovelies !! Thank you so much for all the reviews I’ve gotten on this story, as well as part one. They make my heart absolutely melt and always inspire me to keep writing, so thank you for that. I hope you enjoy the new chapter :)<br/>Come see me on tumblr!! @parker-bucky</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TW FOR THIS CHAPTER: mildly graphic depictions of physical abuse, gore and blood</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry jumps onto his bed, laying on his back and smiling to himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My own room. My very own room!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sure, when he first came to Hogwarts he got to sleep in a real bed for the first time, but this is entirely different. He just upgraded from a tiny cupboard to his very own room, and it felt absolutely magical. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry looked around his new room in content. The walls were a soft forest green with dark wood molding that matched the flooring and furniture about the room. He had his very own dresser, closet, nightstand and desk that were the same old wood with a matching chair. The bed sat against the far right wall from the door, the nightstand to the left and the dresser neatly tucked in the adjacent corner. The desk was to the left wall, along with his small closet. A small rug laid under the bed and part of the flooring, it’s soft blue and grey patterns standing out against the floor. Harry thought it was beautiful, the swirling lines and flayed ends feeling soft under his feet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had neatly folded his small amount of clothing into the dresser and set his books onto the desk, tossing his quidditch bag next to his chair to deal with later. Harry thought back to when he gathered his things from the dormitories, double checking that he hadn’t forgotten anything. He missed his friends already, and he hoped that they could come visit him sometime soon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry glances over at the few things left in his trunk, getting up to find a place for them. A few broken quills, old parchment and a belt laid inside, and Harry grabbed the few items to toss in the trash. Harry picked up the belt and froze in thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Get up there, boy!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please uncle, I’m sorry, I was going to weed the garden after the dishes, I swear!“ a slap rings about the room and Harry’s cheek stings in protest. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You foolish, selfish boy! Go to your spot, you know what to do.” Harry hangs his head in shame and walks to the corner, kneeling down to face the wall. “Get to it then, I ain’t got all day.” Harry grabs the hem of his shirt and rips it over his head, revealing the small scar lines littering his back. He vaguely hears his uncle’s belt unbuckling and his rough footsteps towards him as his heart pounds, his hands shaking viciously.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What do you say?” Harry’s silent. “I said,” the belt hits the wall next to his face and Harry flinches wildly. “what do you say boy?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry jumps as the door creaks behind him, the belt dropping to the floor. “I’m sorry Harry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” Snape says, leaning against the doorframe. “I thought we could eat dinner together, so I had the elves fix up something. I’ll meet you at the table.” Harry nods and watches as Snape promptly exits the room, his footsteps slowly falling on the stone floors outside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hardy bent down to pick up his belt, turning it this way and that. It was extremely large, as being Dudley’s old belt, and barely fit him. Not that he wore it anyways. Harry hated belts, and vowed to never wear one again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry walks over to the closet and tosses the belt inside, letting it lay on the ground unceremoniously. The belt buckle clinks on the ground, making Harry flinch. He hears a faint </span>
  <em>
    <span>pop!</span>
  </em>
  <span> come from the living area, signaling dinner’s start. He quickly walks out into the hallway, peeking around the doorframe to check if there was food on the table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Across from Harry’s room was the bathroom, and to the left, Snape’s bedroom. To the left of his room was the professor’s personal potions lab, which was locked. Harry stepped out into the hallway and took a right, heading into the living area and sitting down at a chair at the table. He watched Snape come out from the doorway to his right holding a glass of firewhiskey, the strong smell attacking Harry’s senses. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two plates popped magically onto the table, a bowl of mashed potatoes, steamed vegetables and grilled chicken appearing alongside them, making Harry’s stomach grumble. The professor pulls out his chair to sit, grabbing the pitcher of water and filling up their glasses. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry watches Snape reach over and start piling food onto his plate, and Snape sits back on his chair, noting his ward’s gaze following him about. “Are you not hungry?” He questions, eyeing the boy’s plate. Harry shakes his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I was just...waiting until you were done sir.” The professor’s eyes narrow in thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And why, pray tell, must you wait?” He reaches for his glass and takes a small sip of his Firewhiskey, twirling the drink around in its glass. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s nothing.” Harry reluctantly reaches for the spoon, grabbing a small amount of food for his plate. The potion’s master starts to eat, and Harry follows. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry savors each bite, slowly chewing his food before washing it down with a sip of water. He hasn’t regained his full appetite from being home over the summer, and has still been routinely skipping meals, despite the amount of food to go around. He just hasn’t been hungry, or thirsty, for that matter. He's never been one with an appetite, and doesn’t expect that to change any time soon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry pushes the last of his food around on his plate, feeling too full to finish. “You can have more, if you’d like. I can always call the elves.” Harry looks up from his plate, startled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m not hungry sir.” Harry shivers at the room’s cold temperature. The dungeons never had good heating, and in this brutal weather, the whole castle felt like a freezer. “Did you…find him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Harry. We haven’t seen any signs of him. I’m on duty tonight and tomorrow, and I’ll keep on the lookout.” Harry nods, wringing his hands together nervously. “As I said before, no one can enter my quarters without my strict permission. You and I are the only ones that can come in here, you are safe.” Harry and Severus’ eyes meet and Harry nods again, lost in thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, I-“ suddenly, a loud fist bangs on the door, shaking it loudly. Harry jumps and backs away, his whole body thrumming with anxiety. Snape quickly gets up to answer the door, his wand in hand. “What is the meaning of this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry tries to peek around Snape’s body to see who’s at the door, but his frame blocks the doorway. “Professor, you have to help! There’s been another petrifaction!” The professor quickly turns around, his eyes wide.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>stay here. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Got it? Don’t go anywhere.” Harry nods and watches as the door slams shut, heavy footsteps fading away into the darkness. He bites his nails nervously, the urge to go investigate tumbling around his mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You know what will happen if you break the rules. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry sighs loudly, rubbing his hands over his face. He retreats back to his room, grabbing his journal and a quill off the desk and hopping into bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A small amount of light peeks out from the partially open-door frame but not enough to see, so Harry turns on his lamp. He grabs the small throw blanket at the end of the bed and wraps himself up tight, reaching for his quill and opening up his journal. Dipping his quill into the ink bottle, he started to write. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>November 5</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>These last few days have been crazy. I just moved into Snape's quarters and it’s….interesting. I feel calm here, calmer than I’ve felt in weeks. I feel like I can finally breathe again. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The environment is wonderful, but the thought of being alone with anyone is definitely not. I know Snape is a good man and he just wants to help me, but I can’t help but be afraid. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why would he put all this effort into helping me? Does he want something? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He says he just wants to help, but there’s never been a time where “help” doesn’t come at a price. He’s obviously lying and must be being forced to do it. There’s no other option that makes sense. He must want something, I’m just not sure what, I’m and I’m nervous to find out. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry sets down his quill, his chest thrumming with anxiety. He quickly closes the journal and sets it on the night table along with his quill, curling up into the bed and sucking two fingers into his mouth. He falls into a fitful sleep, the comfort sending him off to rest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Snape storms into his office, his mind a blur. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We must travel in groups? What of the children? Should they be sent home? I might have to make another dose to reverse the effects of the petrification, I don’t know if the current potion will be enough-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir? Is everything alright?” Severus glances up to find himself in his quarters, Harry’s head poking out from his bedroom doorway with his hair is tousled and clothes wrinkly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, not quite. Let’s talk.” He motions for Harry to come out of his room but stays standing, the need to pace too great to rest. “There’s been another attack.” Harry’s eyes grew wide. “Justin Flinch-Fetchley and Nearly-Headless Nick.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How can a ghost be petrified?” Harry questions. The potions master nods in agreement, and sighs loudly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure. But, you need to be careful. We’ve been instructed to only travel in groups, and curfew is now right after dinner. I will escort you to breakfast and back here at dinner. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>must </span>
  </em>
  <span>be with someone at all times, am I clear?” Harry nods. “With your track record, I wouldn’t be surprised if you got mixed up in this.” Harry blushes slightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Severus raises his arm to run his hand through his hair and he watches as Harry flinches violently, his hands coming up to protect his face. The professor freezes on the spot. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well shit.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, I will not hurt you.” Harry slowly lowers his arms, his eyes blown wide. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean- it was an accident.” Harry tumbles over his words, his lip trembling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not angry. I’m sorry I startled you.” Severus says gently, rubbing a hand over his face in worry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to just, go do some homework.” Harry keeps his eyes trained on the floor as he turns and walks to his bedroom, leaving the door slightly ajar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Snape wrings his hands and cracks his knuckles, contemplating the situation at hand. He slowly walks past Harry’s room and into his potions lab, deciding to get a start on the potion for the victims. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He, as always, loses himself at the task at hand, not noticing how late it has become. He glances up at the clock, startled by the time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>10:35. I will grade in the morning. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Severus quickly adjusts the flames and starts to slice up the next ingredient, an overwhelming feeling of dread filling his stomach. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why would he react so strongly? There must be something I’m missing here. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He ponders the idea of Lockhart’s role in this situation, but he knows that the boy never mentioned Lockhart physically abusing him. Sexual abuse includes physical touch and restraint, but not hitting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The potion’s master adds the final ingredient, stirring three times counter-clockwise and four times clockwise, watching its color change to a dark green. He turns the flames to low heat and casts a stasis charm, allowing the potion to simmer for the allotted time. Severus sighs, rubbing his fingers over his temples. He opens the door and quietly shuts it behind him, wary of the time of night. He sees Harry’s door ajar and notices a soft light coming from inside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Severus quietly knocks with one knuckle on the door, opening it slightly to peek inside. The boy is passed out in bed, a book laying open next to his face, his features drawn tight. Severus walks over and closes the book, setting it onto the nightstand and flicking off the lamp. He gently removes Harry’s glasses, not wanting them to break. Hesitating, he pushes the spare fringe out of the boy’s face and Harry stirs, leaning into the touch. Severus watches as Harry’s facial features relax into the bed, his breathing evening out to a steady pace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sleep well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mio piccolo</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry and Severus walk down the hallway, heading for the dining hall. Harry hefts his books in his hands and Snape eyes him for a moment before putting his hand in his pocket. With a wave of his wand, Harry’s books become as light as air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow!” Harry exclaims. “Can you teach me that?” He turns and looks up at his professor expectantly. Harry watches as a small smile grows on the man’s face, and he nods, resting his hand on his shoulder and guiding him into the great hall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Definitely, but at a different time. I see your friends are waiting for you.” Harry flashes a big smile before trotting off to the Slytherin table, sitting down excitedly next to his friends. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve missed you guys so much! Have I missed anything?” Harry tosses his books on the seat next to him, his two friends sitting across from him with astonished faces. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you serious? We should be asking how you are.” Blaise exclaims, poking at the food on his plate. “Are you okay? We heard there was another petrification and we were worried.” Harry grabs a spoonful of eggs and plops them onto his plate, taking a sip of water before replying. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m okay. I’ve been with professor Snape, I haven’t left his quarters since I went to get my things yesterday.” Harry takes a bite of his eggs before grabbing a piece of toast, spreading jam on top and setting it on his plate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re okay? You kind of freaked us out yesterday.” Draco says, leaning forward with his elbows on the table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I am. I’m sorry if I worried you guys.” The two friends both nod in understanding. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyways, did you hear about the professors looking for someone?” Harry tenses up at Blaise’s statement. “Right after you ran off the prefects and professors got a message from the headmaster to go on a search for a man. I don’t know who though, they wouldn’t tell us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know something, don’t you?” Draco prods, pointing his fork at Harry in an accusing manner. “Did you see him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No-well, yes, I did.” He stammers, gripping at the napkin in his palm tightly. “I was the uh, one who saw him. I saw- well I </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought </span>
  </em>
  <span>I saw Lockhart in the main hall, and that’s why I ran.” Blaise and Draco eye each other and Harry’s heart beats loudly in his ears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you...sure you saw him?” Blaise asks quietly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, no? Well, I don’t know really.” Harry itches his eyes in irritation. “I went to see Snape, and he told the other professors to go out and check. He believed me,” he says, pushing at the toast on his plate. He wasn’t really hungry anymore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that why you’re staying with Professor Snape?” Draco asks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, he said it would be best for me. Look, I don’t really want to talk about it, if that’s okay.” Harry states, looking up at the two expectantly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, we just really want to know what happened. But, we understand.” Blaise agreed, sending a small smile Harry’s way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The day went on as normal, and Harry worked endlessly to catch up on the classes he had missed yesterday. Blaise and Draco were a big help of course, and if anyone asks, no, his Transfiguration essay was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>similar to theirs in any way. The boys had a good laugh at the Weasley twins’ team-up with Peeves to prank the new defense teacher, professor Lupin. At lunch, Harry caught Professor Snape glancing at him from the staff table. He said nothing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon, (too soon, in Harry’s opinion) dinner in the great hall had ended, and he quietly stood up to follow his friends out of the hall. He caught sight of Hermione and sent her a wave, earning a smile back from the bushy-haired girl. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Silence everyone! Listen up.” The Slytherins quickly stopped talking. “We shall head back to the dorms, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>no one </span>
  </em>
  <span>is to leave. I have set wards, so don’t think you can sneak around them. This is for everyone’s safety, so please, save me the trouble and </span>
  <em>
    <span>stay in your dorms.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Snape states, his eyes boring into each of his students. He turns and starts to lead the students down to the dungeons, his robes billowing behind him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe this is happening!” Draco exclaims. “My mother wants me removed from school. She's so worried. She says I can continue with my private lessons at home </span>
  <em>
    <span>safely, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but I really don’t want to go.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want you to go either. Everyone is just freaking out right now and it’ll settle soon enough.” Blaise consoles and Harry nods along. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, a strange noise comes from the hallway to their right. Harry quickly turns his head but sees nothing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you guys hear that?” Harry asks hesitantly, looking around in confusion. The sound-a </span>
  <em>
    <span>voice-</span>
  </em>
  <span> whispers again, and Harry’s eyes dart around, looking for the source. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hear what?” Draco asks, looking behind his back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s like someone is whispering,” Harry says worriedly as the voice grows louder. He can barely make out the words, but he does hear one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hungry.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a lot of people talking, Harry. I’m sure it’s nothing.” Blaise looks away from Harry and continues his conversation with Draco, paying no mind to the concern his friend is feeling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry hears the voice come from the next hallway they passed and he slows down to a small stroll, letting the students continue to walk around him so he could investigate. Once the coast was clear of prefects and teachers, Harry snuck off from the crowd, quickly hiding behind the hallway pillar to not be seen. Once the group passed, he headed down the hallway, drawing out his wand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Come to me. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The voice slithers out, it’s voice soft, yet stern. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s time to feed. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s eyes widen in fear. He moves to run back to the group but finds that they are long gone, the hallways empy of their usual sounds. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry was alone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Feed, feed. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello? Who’s there?” Harry shouts, holding his wand in his hand tightly. A faint dripping sound sounds from around the corner and Harry hesitantly walks over, his heart pounding. When he reaches the entrance to the next hallway, he finds nothing there, yet, the dripping still proceeds. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry walks forward slowly, his shoulders tense. Suddenly, he feels a faint drop of something wet land on his forehead and he wipes it away, his hand coming back red. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kill, kill, kill!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Professor Snape waits by the fireplace for the prefects to finish their rounds, enjoying the flame’s warm heat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Severus stands from the small armchair near the fireplace to check on the prefects, only to be met with pounding feet coming from the dorm hallway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Professor, Harry is missing.” Snape’s eyes widened in confusion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure he’s not in his dorms?” He asks, a hint of worry in his tone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I know you wanted me to send him your way once finished but I can’t find him anywhere!” The prefect stammers out, clearly anxious about the missing student. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you to stay here, see if he comes back. Tell the others they may roam around the common room, but they may </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>leave. I will go out and start a search.” Severus runs his hands over his face before hurriedly walking to the door, storming out to start a search for the boy. He pulls out his wand, getting ready to cast. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Point me Potter,” his wand shoots out a small ball of light, illuminating the path. He quickly follows the trail, running down the hallway and turning corners quickly. He notices that he’s following the route he took his students, and he assumes that the boy had wandered off on his way back. He hoped he did, at least. But, he had to prepare for the worst. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The professor reached the end of the trail and stopped to listen. A faint dripping sound and Severus’ harsh breathing was all that could be heard in the dimly-lit hallway. He quickly turned the corner, his eyes growing wide. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry was laying on the floor, his face and hair covered in blood. Severus watched as the red substance dripped onto the boy’s face from the ceiling, making him sigh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>At least it isn’t his blood. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The professor casts a quick patronus, alerting his fellow staff of the situation. Looking up the ceiling, he watched as a lone deer swung from a chain light, a thick cut running from its stomach. Blood dropped from the gash mark down it’s leg and onto the floor, presumably covering Harry in blood. The smell was vulgar, rotting flesh and iron creating a disturbing smell. He kneeled down in front of the boy, laying a hand on his shoulder gently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry,” he says sternly. The boy doesn’t move. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Harry, </span>
  </em>
  <span>wake up.” The young boy groans in protest and slowly peels open his eyes, his face feeling sticky. Suddenly, he flinches away from the professor, clearly startled. Severus faintly heard the footsteps of others coming down the hallway but he blocks them out, focusing on the boy in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry, it’s Professor Snape. Do you remember what happened?” Harry blinked wildly and wiped at his face, trying to get the blood off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I heard someone, they said they would </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill someone, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and no one else could hear it, and then suddenly I was alone, and I suddenly got dizzy, like someone hit me in the head. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to find them Professor, they’re going to hurt someone!” Harry explains, reaching for his glasses to wipe them off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Severus! Is he alright?” Poppy shouts, kneeling down in front of him to check his injuries. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I believe so. He said he was dizzy and it felt like he was hit in the head. It looks like some of this is his blood, but not all.” The mediwitch looks at him, confused. Severus points to the ceiling. “Look.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Poppy and a few others gasp. “Thank god that wasn’t a student.” Severus says, pulling out a handkerchief from his pocket and pressing it to the small cut above Harry's eyebrow, making the boy hiss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard someone, someone was here! I know it.” Harry exclaims, attempting to stand up. He wobbles on his feet and Severus helps support his weight as he stands up, trying to hold the small piece of cloth in place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Poppy looks away from the swinging animal from the ceiling, a disturbed look on her face. “Harry, you need to rest after that fall. Severus?” The professor nods. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I’ll take care of it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry,” Dumbledore says quickly, “tell </span>
  <em>
    <span>no one</span>
  </em>
  <span> of this.” Harry looks up, startled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Later, Headmaster.” Severus fosses Harry’s arm over his neck, another hand around his waist as he helps him walk back to the dungeons. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry, you can't just run off like that. You’re lucky to have gotten out of that unharmed. Do you have a death wish? Is it really that hard to follow the rules?” Severus yells, clearly upset. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m really sorry sir, I’m sorry. I’ll be good!” Harry pleads, his eyes involuntary tearing up. He sniffles quietly, keeping his gaze trained to the floor. Severus says nothing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once they reached his office, they entered the professor’s quarters and Severus led the boy to the couch. He walks over to the kitchen and comes back with a small bowl of hot water, a rag and a mug of hot chocolate. Hardy accepts the drink gratefully. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry, I’m not angry, just disappointed. You know better than this.” The potions master grabs the rag, wetting down the side and removing Harry’s glasses. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Harry says quietly. Severus begins to wipe away the blood on the boy’s face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you are, it’s okay. Just, don’t do it again. It was very foolish of you to go off on your own, now is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>the time to be breaking rules. Your life could be at stake, do you understand?” Harry nods, taking another sip of his drink. Severus gently wiped over the cut on the boy’s face, making him flinch. “I know, but it has to be cleaned.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The professor digs around in his robes, pulling out a small container of bruise paste. He gently spreads the paste across the cut on Harry’s eyebrow and Harry sighs as the burning subsides. Severus pulls away, checking the boy over for any other injuries. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m okay, my head was all.” Harry says quietly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now,” Severus places the bowl and rag onto the coffee table. “I have a patrol tonight, will you be alright on your own?” The boy nods. “Right, off to bed now.” Harry slowly stands and Severus walks him to his room, dropping him off before checking on the potion. He notes it’s progress, and walks back to check on the boy once more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Severus stops at Harry’s door, leaning on the frame. “I’m heading out.” Harry nods, pulling back the covers to climb into bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight sir.” He mumbles, crawling under the covers and taking off his glasses. Severus flicks off the light and leaves the door slightly ajar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Buona Notte, mio piccolo.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry was startled awake to dust falling on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy coughs loudly and sits up, hitting his head on the ceiling. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait- the ceiling?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry looked around, his heart fluttering in fear. It was dark-too dark- with a strong musty smell. Harry felt around and found himself in quite a cramped space. He reached his hands upward and found a light bulb with a string. He quickly pulled on it, but nothing happened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Am I…?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He slams his hands against the walls, feeling around for- there! An old, wrinkled drawing was taped up to the wall. Harry felt sick. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> A loud figure ran up and down the stairs above him, shaking more dust onto his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get up, boy!” Harry covered his mouth to stop a gasp from coming out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry Potter was in his cupboard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Translation- Buona Notte, mio piccolo: good night, my little one</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This chapter ended up way longer than I expected. I felt like my writing was lacking in this chapter so please tell me how I can improve and do better :) Please leave a comment below with thoughts and feedback, I love hearing what you think! <br/>Lots of love,<br/>Alayna</p>
<p>Come see me on tumblr!! @parker-bucky</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’d love to hear your thoughts and feelings on this chapter, reading comments always makes my day!!</p><p>Come talk to me on tumblr!: @parker-bucky</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>